Jožko Gomzik
Zubař z Varína Ve své funkci nahrazen Opocenou Marikou . *sak vo varine bol jeden zubar akysi jozko gomzik bol to taky ovalany ozran robel si v kychyni vedla ordinacie topinky na sporaku aj ich obracal kliestami co s tym zuby trhal.sade bol smrad z topinek v cekarni aj tam bolo pocut ako ludia revu v ordinacii.mal taky zakrvaveny spinavy biely plast aj nadaval vraj ho nosi dva mesiace iny mu neposlali z ounza.reval vraj pride v modrakach nabuduci den a sere na setko reval vo dverach na ludi kurva dalsi hypochonder do ordinacie. *raz som tam opravoval opadane omietky ked som robel murara to bolo predtym ako tu pani v ziline pri vichri mur zavalel co som staval aj ju dolamalo.aj mal selijake flase v ordinacii uschovane.vravel mi urob aj obklad naokolo umyvadla.vravim na to ti serem kurva len opadanu omietku mam obuchat aj nahodit za mesiac ci dva pridu maliari.aj mi dal dve flase key ruma aj chutne cigaretle ernte cely pakel.som mu ten obklad urobel.som omietku v ordinacii obuchaval murarskym kladivom prach sa sade valel aj on pritem vrtal jednej pani zub revala pritem riadne sa na kresle triasla vrtacka isla len bzucalo kurva taka ta lankova jozko na nu reval nech neha hubisko otvorene.aj som si dal detvapauzu zapalel som si aj som pozeral pani revala aj zo sebu trhala ako besna kopytami prala do podlahy krv jej tiekla z huby ja som fajcel aj vravim toto je ako akasi zamecnicka dielna kurva.aj on na mna reve mater jebem rob omietku a neser sa mi do lekarskej roboty. *aj tuto pani dorobel ta kricala od bolesti ako ju vrtacku marnel z pol hodiny a ked ju dorobel utekala prec plakala aj doktor reve do cakarni bezte domov seci serem na to dnes sa tu teraz neda robit ozajstna lekarska robota.aj si sadol na kreslo otvorel si pivo aj me dal jedno chladne.pozeral na vrtadlo aj nadaval vraj ma tupy vrtak od rana s tym sest ludi ovrtaval vraj maju tvrde zuby tyto kurvosi a kurvosky z varina.aj prisla sestra taka mala tucna ruzova svina cez sto kilo hadam mala aj ju poslal pre tocene pivo do krcmy.doniesla v dzbane pivo aj zme chutne tocene pili vravim dnes uz je jedenast hodin serem na robotu idem do krcmy.stale vravel kolko svini ojebal aj take macherkeci no isiel som chcat na hajzle aj on tam prisiel pozrel som mu na kokotka mal maluckeho kokotka vravim tymto mozes tie svine len do nosa trtkat.aj bol cely rudy. *tehoto zubara tiez riadne zbili v lucke na zabave aj mu zuby vybili akymsi konarom tym donho ktosi pral.takto dobity prisiel do krcmy v mojsi aj mal pery rozbite vravim mu s takuto hubu nemozes pivo pit teraz mozes len srat ak ti aj ritnu dieru neroztrhli.mal tiez predne zuby vybite krcmar mu vravi teraz ozaj nie si reklama na tymolinovy usmev ty sragorak.aj si pytal trocha vody v pohari krcmar mu dal vodku do pohara aj si do teho tie rozbite pery omacal naraz velmi krical vraj pali pali.zme sa mu smiali ako krici aj sa cely trepe. Category:Osoby Category:Varín